Father of the Dinosaur
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A reunion, a boy and his godfather, traveling, great friends, incredible scenery, and dinosaurs, lots of them.
1. Chapter 1

-Hogwarts, 1996, somewhere in the Scottish Highlands-

It was afternoon, the air a bit chilly as it was November, the sky partly cloudly, yet the sun was beaming upon a drafty, old, majestic castle called Hogwarts. This was the beloved school whom wizards and witches of 11 years to 17 years of age, attend from September to June. Deep inside the castle, down a hall of stairs, around the corner, and through a door is the classroom where a famous wizard is sitting in.

His name is Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, but he didn't care as the raven-haired, green-eyed boy was grieving for his lost godfather, Sirius Black, who was killed by his own crazy cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and thrown backwards into a strange doorway called the Veil. His own best friends on either side of him was quite worried about Harry; the red-haired tall boy by the name of Ron Weasley, and the bushy-brown haired girl by the name of Hermione Granger.

The trio are part of a House called Gryffindor, and Gryffindor has a famous rivalry with another House called Slytherin, who loved to taunt the trio heavily, especially a blonde boy called Draco Malfoy. The class are 6th years, being 15-16 years old. They are learning Potions, yet the teacher isn't adored or loved by the Gryffindors as there has been points taken off every year for ridiculous behavior and nonsense. His name is Severus Snape, a wavy/greasy black haired man with black eyes. He has a big bias hatred upon Harry just because he reminded Severus of his father, James Potter who bullied Severus when they were young.

Severus stared out over the class, "As you are lucky to get into my sacred OWL class, today we are making two potions. Slytherins, you will work upon the Teleportation Potion, and Gryffindors, you will work upon the Elixir of Hope. Do these notes and follow them as exactly. Proceed.". He cast two notes which are split into two parts on the blackboard, and then sat behind his desk to grade some papers. Harry exhaled heavily, dragging himself to do the potion with his best friends gratefully helping him.

His thoughts was full of Sirius Black, the smiling, silver-gray eyed, black haired godfather, who really loved him so much, caring for him, calling him 'Pup' occasionally. He wished so hard to have Sirius back, but he knew Sirius can't come back as he stirred the potion clockwise, unknowing that across the aisle, is Draco Malfoy snickering as he whispered something to one of his friends, slipping in a bowl of his own potion. He then walked over as Ron was trying to read the book, and Hermione was in the potion closet, and poured the bowl into Harry's potion.

It happened so fast, the two potions was warring against each other, and there was a explosion, and screaming from the class as the cauldron fell into Harry's chest, there was a glow with Harry's yell of surprise, Snape getting up in shock as he tried to clean the potions off Harry, but it was no use as a bright flash appeared out of nowhere, then a minute later, the class was missing one student, the Harry Potter. The silence pierced the air as there was a question in everybody's minds. _Where is Harry Potter?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years has passed since the siblings, Buck, Libby, and Arlo has hatched, and they are barely children at the time, being like 2-3 years old emotionally. Sirius Black has been a sorts of uncle to the siblings, and a great friend to Henry, and a good listener to Ida. Harry Potter is barely making ground here.**

-Earth, unknown time, unknown place-

Harry James Potter groaned lightly as he came to, adjusting his glasses, brushing his hair lightly as he blinked not once, but twice, gaping in surprise at the surroundings which beholds his sight beyond. He was sitting up in a sunken spot in a golden-green meadow, as he stared upon the sparkling, beautiful river in the distance, and the full, pristine trees of the forest beyond the river, and beyond the forest laid a incredible canyon. He then stood up slowly, and turned around to see a prairie.

Harry often dreamed of seeing a place like this, and here it is, front of him. He murmured out loud, "Where am I now? This is not Scotland. It's not even England. No buildings, no other people either.". He looked at the pure blue sky, with white clouds here and there, and the sun warm, causing him to take off his robes, now wearing a white shirt, black pants, and shoes.

He softly cracked his back as he had a rough landing into this meadow, and took two precious things from his pockets; his wand and his gifted mirror which he found this morning in his chest, this was the Christmas gift from his godfather which he never bothered to open until this morning as he was too busy worrying about Arthur Weasley, the father of his best friend at the time.

He vaguely remembered Sirius telling him that if Harry needs Sirius, just call him by his marauder name, and Sirius will answer as Sirius has the second part of the pair. Harry scoffed lightly as he knew Sirius is dead, yet he could try. He whispered, "Padfoot.". and then said softly, then loudly, then sobbing as he repeated saying "Padfoot.".

-In another place-

The familiar river, rolling and rumbling as it warbled over rocks, fallen logs, carving through a ravine, into a forest valley, where fields of corn laid beyond, and a rustic, lovely farm where a family lives, works, and plays upon. Beyond the farm is a impressionable, incredible, gorgeous snow-capped four-pointed mountain called Clawtooth Mountain.

Sirius Black was never healthier, happier, hard-working than now as he held into his friend, Henry. His silver-gray eyes glittered as his black hair was tied back into a ponytail. "Just one more line, and you're done.". He directed Henry, the adult male Apatosaurus, who's tall, muscular, and his pelt is dark lime green, and his eyes are warm brown. Sirius'd never believe that he was living with sentiment, amazing, living dinosaurs as he had been to museums with his godson out in the muggle world while the Order never knew that Harry is a dinosaur fan all his life.

He has been with this family since he was thrown backwards into something that brought him here, maybe five months now. He has learned how to work the farm the non-magical way, for some reason, his wand doesn't work here, almost like there's no strong magic here. He could feel weak traces of magic, but it's barely noticeable. It's a throwback to the memories where Lily showed him and James the muggle world. As he's a omnivore, which is a meat/vegetable eater, he's able to fish out of the river which slightly bothers the siblings, but they got used to it like Henry and Ida has done.

Henry chuckled warmly, "The field is almost done to be sowed with seeds. You have been a great help, Sirius.". He then bowed his neck, his snout into the dirt as Sirius held on by the base of Henry's back, giving out a bark-like laugh, "Any faster, and we could be having a early break.". Henry gave a rumble, like he was laughing on the inside as he was focusing on furrowing the dirt out.

"Uncle Sirius!". called out a young male voice. Sirius looked over to see Arlo, a small, light green Apatosaurus boy running over. "Whoa, Arlo, what's the rush?". Sirius responded in confusion.

"Your clothes are talking! Someone's saying 'Padfoot' over and over! I am scared!". Arlo whimpered. Sirius widened, "Merlin, my mirror!". He then jumped off, landing upon the ground, running in his light brown shirt, dark brown pants, and black shoes. He ran into the barn, hearing Harry's familiar voice though his robes, and Sirius dropped to his knees, rummaging through his pockets, "Merlin, where did I put it again?".

He shouted triumphantly as he found it, grasped it in his hand. "Mirror on! Harry, Harry!". Sirius called out as he greatly missed his godson so much that he hoped he'd see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gasped in shock as he both heard and saw his godfather in the mirror, wiping his eyes quickly with his hand. "Sirius, you're alive! But, how? I saw you fall in that Veil thing!". Sirius frowned, "Strange. The Veil is supposed to be a doorway to the land where souls live after death, but looks like everybody was wrong as I am actually real and alive.".

"Where are you, Sirius?". Harry curiously asked. Sirius grinned, "In a barn right now. You're gonna not believe this, pup, but we are in a world where dinosaurs are alive and existing. They are not scary anymore, they are, er, what's the word that Lily used to say? Nlove?".

Harry chuckled, "Evolved. It means that the dinosaurs are now able to do more complex things than in the old times they lived in.". He then smiled so widely as he had researched, learned, and loved everything about dinosaurs. "Can you head outside? Maybe there's a landmark I can start as my search to get to you.". Harry asked.

"Sure thing, Harry! Hold on, I'm heading outside.". Sirius ran outside, holding the mirror up, replying, "Do you see that mountain anywhere near you?". He had the view of Clawtooth Mountain, and Harry looked up and around, "No, but I figure if I climb the canyon, I could then see your mountain.".

Sirius nodded, "Can you show me the canyon? By the way, the mountain's name is Clawtooth Mountain.". Harry then moved the mirror up and turned it to the view of the canyon, having him in the side of the mirror. Sirius hummed, "If you are careful, you can climb it. Once you get there, look for Clawtooth Mountain. I live on the east side.".

Harry spoke, "I hope it's not too far away. I really missed you so much, Sirius.". Sirius sighed softly, "Yeah. Me too, pup. I hated the pain of losing you anywhere, yet I had hope in my heart that you were okay.". Harry smiled at that comment, "I miss your hugs, Padfoot.".

"Just come to me, and you can hug me all you want, Harry. I can't wait to introduce the family to you. They're incredible dinosaurs, they gave me shelter, food, and much more.". Sirius grinned. Harry nodded, "Okay, Padfoot. Er, how do I close this? I have a canyon to climb.".

Sirius chuckled warmly, "You remember the code to the map, pup?". Harry grinned, "Ohh, gotcha! I love you, Sirius. Talk to you later, okay?". Sirius smiled, and winked, "Love you too, Harry. Don't forget now that you got me.". Harry returned his smile, said, "Mischief managed.". The mirror closed up, and Harry sighed heavily, his heart somehow lightened of a burden, and feeling actually happy in a long time since he thought that Sirius was dead, even overtaking the time of Cedric's death as well.

He then pocketed the mirror in his pocket, adjoining his wand as well, and grabbing his robes quickly, and humming something as he sprinted along, the river bubbling as he looked around for a way across, and wishing that he had his broom, but knew he had to jump or swim the normal way. He's not the greatest swimmer since that attempt of being a webbed swimmer back in the Second Task nearly scarred him for life.

Soon, Harry found a spot to cross easily, and he made it to the other side, and his stomach rumbled. The sun was in the west side, looking like it's getting close to dinnertime, though this place is very different than Scotland, there's bound to be berries around. He knew he needed the strength to climb, which means food, and food is fuel for him. Harry has a plan now. One: Find food; Two: Climb the canyon; Three: Look for Clawtooth Mountain; Four: Survive and travel on the way to Sirius; Five: Reunion with Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius exhaled heavily and deeply as he fell to his feet, feeling so happy like he's being on, er, what was that saying Lily said sometimes, Cloud 9? Yes, he's on Cloud 9, as Henry and his family gathered around him, looking concerned and curious. "Sirius, are you alright?". asked Ida, the adult mother/wife of the family, her pelt being a light watermelon green, and her eyes are dark green.

Sirius looked up at the heads above/around him, and smiled widely, "Yes, I just got wonderful news. You remember me telling you about my godson, Harry?".

"He's like your best friend's son, right?". asked Buck, the oldest son of the family, having dark green eyes, and a grass green pelt. Sirius nodded. "He's coming here. I just got his message upon a human contact call. He's just like me, well, not actually like me, but actually more like Lily. Anyhow, he's lost like I was.".

A giggle from Libby, "I bet he's cute.". Libby, the oldest child of the family, and the only daughter as well, having a mint green pelt and oak brown eyes. Ida scolded Libby lightly, "Libby!". Sirius chuckled warmly as Arlo stepped closer to him, his warm brown eyes worried. "Is he really nice?".

Sirius widened his smile, "Arlo, my godson is about the most amazing, nicest, caring, thoughtful, and best boy I have ever known.". Arlo actually smiled genuinely, and Henry smiled at Arlo, then called out, "Then we have some work to do today. After all, we just can't wait for Harry to come, we need to keep this farm going.".

Sirius and the family agreed with Henry's comment, then headed out in different ways to do their chores and so on. Sirius looked at Clawtooth Mountain, and muttered, "I'll be waiting, Harry. I promise.". He then rejoined Henry to finish the new field.

Meanwhile-

Harry snacked on the berries as he walked to the base of the canyon, and looked up to focus on the spots for grabbing to climb, and after finishing up the berries, he then proceeded to climb with determination and caution.

After 20 minutes, he made it to the top, panting slightly as he got up on the platform of the canyon, and widened his eyes as he took in the larger surroundings. Beyond the canyon, lining the forest, is a range of hillsides, then he saw Clawtooth Mountain in his southeast side, meaning he was on the west side of Clawtooth Mountain from far away. He figured he'd have a week of traveling and surviving. He then licked his lips, and backed up at the edge, posing to jump, "I must be crazy, but hey, wizards and witches are crazy anyway.". He muttered out loud, then ran, jumping off the other edge of the canyon, landing quite clumsily into a tree, planning to go down the tree, and head to the river, follow it until he has a view of the hillsides, and climb the first hillside into the next hillside, and he'd make it to Clawtooth Mountain sooner or later.

He took a long swish of river-water, hydrating himself, but not drinking it, as he doesn't trust the water to be human-friendly tasting. He then sprinted down the riverbank, figuring that he could go on for a while until the sun sets which doesn't happen for another hour, determining by his human clock. He enjoyed listening to the river sounds, the birds and critters talking and being busy in their routines. "This is way better than I could imagine. Free from classes, free from Snape, free from Hogwarts, free from the Dursleys, free to myself.". Harry laughed, the sound of his laugh enlightening to his soul.

He knew he'd take care of himself just fine, and he may want Sirius for comfort, but he doesn't really need a adult to supervise him at all. He knew he'd be liking this world more than his own 'home'. He can do it.


	5. Chapter 5

-3 days later-

Harry grumbled, "Sirius was wrong, this looks like it's gonna be 3 more days from here, which delays further within this storm. Well, at least, I got you, Hedwig, huh, girl?".

He was hiding inside a cave, with Hedwig, his snowy owl on his shoulder, huddled against his head for comfort, nipping his ear in agreement. Somehow, Hedwig found him, with a letter from his best friends Hermione and Ron two days ago. They were distraught, alright, after the potion incident, and was hoping desperately that Harry was alive to get this letter somehow as he had vanished before their eyes. Many people assumed that he was dead or incapacitated at the least.

He had found out from Sirius in his nightly chats on mirror-call that magic is weaker here, yet Harry was shocked that he is stronger than Sirius, which Sirius had a theory for. Harry's happy to cast the water spell, the fire spell, and able to eat fish and some unfortunate rabbits as he learned how to skin chicken and such at the Dursleys, and much more spells including his Patronus spell, which he was surprised to see that Prongs got bigger, much bigger.

He's now stuck, because of this thunderstorm. Luckily, Sirius and the family is secured safely in the barn at Clawtooth Mountain. He's nerved to hear such loud winds, dangerous sounds, and he swore he heard a scream or two. He reread the letter as he often did, causing the letter to be affectionately worn, reading under the lines, as surviving the wild out here has sharpened his mind for the better.

About two hours later, Harry and Hedwig was able to head out. Harry whistled in awe and shock as he saw the changes in the environment that the thunderstorm caused. He thought the blizzards and rainstorms back at Hogwarts was bad, but this, this put them to shame. A few minutes later, Hedwig was screeching furiously, calling to Harry, "Whoa, whoa, girl. What's wrong?". Hedwig gave out a distressed bark which Harry understood immediately, and ran to follow Hedwig, who's flying ahead.

He came upon a wrecked nest, and his eyes widened in horror as he beheld a most disturbing sight. A adult female Dilophosaurus was lying on its side, terrible injuries, enough to have her killed. Despite the leaves and everything covering her, she looked beautiful to Harry, having a silvery-gray pelt with a red-brown crest, and black claws, and her eyes was so still, faded, yet they looked like brown.

"Aw, shit. She must have thought the grove was safe, but the thunderstorm destroyed it, and more.". Harry sighed in thoughtful pain as he walked closer, and narrowing his eyes in curiousity when he thought he saw a shine of white, and gasped as he got closer, realizing that it was a egg, a live, warm egg as he touched it. It was half covered by its mother, she must have been protecting it from the worst of the storm Harry theorized, and Harry sighed, glanced at the egg, and grumbled, "Darn my people-saving thing. Hermione was right.".

Harry gently pulled the egg out under its mother's belly, realizing that it was barely the size of Hedwig in full size. "Well, kiddo, looks like you gonna be stuck with me. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, and Sirius too, once we get home to Clawtooth Mountain. I hope the folks doesn't mind taking in another stray.". He transfigured a branch into a backpack which he gently tucked the egg into, and replied in respect toward the deceased mother.

"Ma'am, I'll do my best to protect your kid. Girl or boy, I'll never care as long as the kid's healthy and safe. I only wish I knew what to call the kid when it hatches. I solemnly swear on my magic, for I am Harry James Potter.". Harry made a vow, which gave Harry a glow for a few seconds. Harry then smiled, and looked up at Hedwig who was resting upon a rock. "Well, girl, lead the way.". Hedwig screeched as she flew off, with Harry following her. This is totally a change of plans, but Harry couldn't help it.


	6. Chapter 6

-That night later-

Harry sighed lightly as he sat down upon a log, having the egg nestled between rocks, and not too close to the fire, or not too cold from the air on the other side, as he brought up the mirror, calling Sirius, and explaining what happened today after Sirius's jinxing comment. Sirius was both sad and surprised to hear all, yet he pointed out that once the egg hatches, the baby will imprint on Harry, and Harry could be his foster father as the egg's real father was nowhere to be found, maybe killed by the thunderstorm as well upon a hunting trip.

Harry knew Dilophosauruses are omnivores, hunting critters and eating berries and such. That was the most probable theory that Harry and Sirius could see to agree on. "I just wish I'd known her a bit, at least. I mean, she died like Mum did, through it was both different situations. I was lucky I had Hedwig to have found her, otherwise the egg could've been eaten by a snake or worse.". Harry commented softly.

Sirius smiled gently, "Harry, there was nothing you could've done. It was a freaking storm, for Merlin's sake! It's not your fault or anyone's fault. Mother Nature can be gentle and nice sometimes, but she can be harsh and fierce at other times.".

Harry nodded, "I suppose so, Padfoot. I miss Moony, he could have said something too, you know?". Sirius sighed heavily, "I hear you, pup, but you know the only way back is by Veil, and that's impossible. If only I had some books from Grimmauld Place about this.".

Harry widened his eyes as he suddenly remembered something. _If the Great Harry Potter needs Dobby, call Dobby, and Dobby will be there for Harry Potter._ Harry licked his lips, and exhaled, "Sirius, I am about to try something, don't freak out, okay?". Sirius nodded, seeing that his godson is serious as hell, no pun intended.

Harry then placed the mirror gently against a branch poking out of the log, having the mirror face Harry and the campfire, and the egg. Harry called out firmly, "Dobby!". A 'whoosh' sound came, and a voice called out, "Dobby knew Harry Potter is Alive! Harry Potter is okay! Dobby was worried for Harry Potter!". A humble, strong, small House Elf hugged Harry around the middle, squeezing the life out of Harry. Harry breathed out loudly, "Dobby, you're hugging too tight, need to breathe!".

Dobby's muddy green eyes nearly popped out in horror and shock, "Dobby so sorry! Dobby missing Harry Potter so much!". He pulled back gratefully, earning Harry to take in deep breaths, and smiled weakly, "It's great to see you too, Dobby. I missed you too.".

A bark-like laugh called out, "I knew you had fans, but this is hilarious!". Harry glanced at Sirius who's laughing on his back, "Oi, Padfoot, that's not funny!". Sirius barely earned momentum to stop laughing, and wipe his eyes, "Sorry, Harry, but you were nearly bowled over by a House Elf!".

Harry huffed, and called out, "Night, Padfoot. Talk to you later. Mischief managed.". Sirius shook his head, was to say something when the mirror blacked out. Harry grumbled, "I swear he is worse than the Twins.". He looked over to Dobby who was watching with a curious look, "Alright, Dobby. What's the news in Hogwarts?".

Dobby, now settled down quite a bit, proceeded to explain that since Harry had disappeared, Voldemort's attacks got more terrible, more dangerous, and there has been rumors of a army coming to attack Hogwarts. Dumbledore and the others exhausted many ways to find Harry, but they never realized to use a House Elf like Harry had done a few minutes ago. It took a lot of power just for Dobby to come here, somewhat exhausting Dobby, yet still fine, and getting better after a rest on the log next to Harry. Harry's theory was right, Harry is living in a alternate world, similar, yet very different, hence why the Veil and apparently House Elves only works as the mode of Long-Distance Apparition or something close to it, at least.

Harry then explained everything here, including today, as Dobby was quite perplexed to see the egg. Then a hour later, as Hedwig had returned from her hunt, and proceeded to rest upon the top of the egg, probably her maternal instinct to see if the egg is alright, and suddenly, the egg began shaking. Harry and Dobby stared in shock as Hedwig squawked in indignation and surprise, landing upon a branch of a nearby tree.

Harry stepped closer, spoke out loud, "It's okay, kiddo, it's fine to come out. Don't you want to see the world?". The egg shook further, as to respond to Harry's comment, then a crack came, then another, causing Harry to gasp in awe as he watched a leg, and a arm breaking out, moving its shell further as more cracks came, the other arm, and leg breaking out, and suddenly the tail poked out. A weak whimper as the baby was confused at first as its head was covered by a piece of shell, and inclining its head backwards to throw the piece off.

Harry blinked as he took a look, and sat on his knees before the baby which is clearly a newborn Dilophosaurus, the pelt being a silvery-brown, black claws on its arms and legs, the crest being red-brown, and the eyes are sky blue. "My, you are really beautiful in a cute way. You're a girl, just like your mother. I guess I should introduce myself. I am Harry, and I could say that I am kinda your papa.". The baby whimpered cutely and shyly as she tilted her head curiously, and rubbed her snout against Harry's cheek, causing Harry to pet the little one on the crest, which is causing the baby to croon happily.

"What be you naming her, Harry Potter?". asked Dobby out of nowhere as he walked closer, his fear lessening and smiling widely as he saw that his dearest and best friend isn't harmed at all by this little fledgling dinosaur. The baby babbled in surprise as she beheld this strange creature, yet smelling that this creature is related to her papa in a way.

Harry blinked in surprise, "Oh, yeah. You need a name, baby girl. Let's see here, hatched under a full moon which would be ironic for Moony back home, survived to live thanks to the storm earlier. Dobby, do you know any names that means storm moon or related to that, at least?".

Dobby nodded vigorously, "Dobby remember three names; Bertha, Josephine, or Odette.". Harry mused out loud, "Bertha is too old-ish, Josephine sounds like it's a adult name, and Odette, well, I remember the play yet I like the happy ending much better in the books. That's final, your name is Odette, baby girl, what do you say?".

The newly named Odette nodded to agree with a babbling growl. "Alright. Now let's see about feeding you. You must be hungry after the hatching.". Odette crooned happily. Harry and Dobby smiled proudly and happily as they proceeded on to learn how to raise and feed a baby dinosaur. Hedwig seemed a bit nervous, yet happily hooted.


	7. Chapter 7

-The next morning-

The mirror brightened up as Sirius appeared, looking around for Harry, and a smile slowly adorned his face as he beheld about the cutest thing he had ever seen since Harry was a babe. Harry had conjured a hammock last night, and is currently sleeping, and in his arms is a adorable baby dinosaur curled up into a ball, and suckling its tail like a newfound pacifier.

Sirius quietly sighed in bliss at the sight, knowing that Lily and James could have adored this too, as he took a wizarding picture of James and Lily cuddling with Harry as a baby years ago, sleeping on that worn, nice couch at Godric's Hollow years ago, long before that fateful Halloween night. He wished he still had that camera, but he could still save this memory in his Black pensieve if he and Harry could go back home with Dobby's help. Speaking of Dobby, he was fixing something over the fire.

"Dobby, hey, could you wake up Harry for me? I wanna meet the baby.". Sirius called out. Dobby nodded eagerly, and went over to shake Harry's shoulder, "Harry Potter and baby Odette, wakey-up. Morning now. Dobby fixing breakfast, and Dogfather is in mirror.". Harry groaned lightly, and one of his hands came up to rub his eyes from sleep-dust, as his other hand was securing Odette protectively as she was stretching with a yawn.

"Okay, I'm awake.". Harry spoke out loud, and Odette crooned, as she crawled to Harry's face, and rubbed his face with her snout. "Hey, baby girl! Odette, you look hungry.". Odette babbled, and nodded in agreement as Harry got out of the hammock, and put Odette upon the ground who quickly sprinted over to Dobby, whimpering.

"Uh-huh, baby Odette, breakfast is not done yet! You having to wait!". Dobby reprimanded softly, and Odette's head dipped slowly in sadness, her tail stopped twitching. "So, your name is Odette. Not a bad name for a pretty girl!". called out Sirius, and Odette looked up in surprise, and walked slowly as Harry chuckled, kneeling besides Odette, facing the mirror with Sirius smiling and looking at Odette as she tilted her head curiously.

"Odette, meet Sirius, your, er, I guess, uncle. Sirius's my godfather, and I am his godson.". Harry introduced Sirius to Odette calmly and casually. Sirius gave out a bark-like laugh which surprised Odette into giving out a yip. Harry was amused, "Don't worry, Odette. His bark is worse than his bite, or is it vice versa?".

"Pup, don't make me the victim here!". Sirius glared playfully. Odette crooned loudly, and tried to rub Sirius's chin, but the mirror confused her. Harry grabbed the mirror from falling over in cause of Odette's snout push, "Easy with the mirror, baby girl. Sirius is actually real, but this is only a call in long distance. Sirius is waiting for us in Clawtooth Mountain which is only a couple of days away.". Harry explained softly to a listening Odette, who babbled, trying to understand her papa, and nodded cautiously.

The small family then went to eat some of Dobby's food, as Sirius ended the call with a wave to Odette. Harry complimented Dobby as he ate his fish, "Not bad, Dobby! What do you think, Odette?".

Odette gobbled up quite a few fish, and hiccuped, which earned Dobby to laugh, "Dobby knew baby Odette likey Dobby's fish! No eating too fast again, or you getting hiccups again like now!". Odette seemed sheepishly humbled at that as she hiccuped here and there. Harry chuckled as he agreed, "Dobby's right, better listen to me or Dobby when things like this happen, baby girl.". Odette babbled in understanding.

Harry then transfigured the hammock and the backpack back into branches, and noticed that the air's a bit chilly, so he wrapped his robes into a wide belly scarf for Odette as he knew baby dinosaurs are more sensitive to the weather and bound to get sick easily if not careful enough. Odette thanked her papa with a rub against his chin, and sprinted off to a spot further off until she stopped, turning around to wait for her papa Harry to catch up.

Harry smiled widely, and packed the mirror into his pocket, along with his wand, after dousing the fire out with the water charm, and told Dobby, "Dobby, come find me once you have contact with my friends, make sure they have a letter or something to let me know of more news.".

"Yes, Harry Potter. Dobby will find Harry Potter's Wheezy and Grangy! Be back to Harry Potter, Dobby promise!". Dobby proclaimed happily, and Harry nodded, then Dobby disappeared with another 'whoosh' sound, having Harry know that Dobby's on the way back to Hogwarts soon enough. "Wait up, Odette, I don't have the fast legs like you!". Harry called out with a chuckle, ran to meet up with his adoptive daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

-Two hours later-

It was a foggy, misty morning surrounding the castle school of Hogwarts, and it is a busy day of classes, every student filtering in and out of classrooms, or on breaks in their common rooms, the Library, or the Quidditch Pitch. Harry Potter's best friends Hermione and Ron just came out of McGongall's classroom, and Hermione wasn't arguing with Ron for once as they were both very worried about Harry, wondering if Harry got the letter from Hedwig, wherever he is.

They walked down the hallway, having no one else in sight as the rest of the school knew of the duo's extreme concerns about their best friend. A 'whoosh' sound reached the duo's ears, and they looked down to see a familiar House Elf. "Dobby?!". Hermione asked in surprise.

Dobby grinned, "Grangy and Wheezy needing to head to the Come and Go Room. Big private talk, hurry!". He popped out of sight, with the duo blinking their eyes. "Did you get all that, Mione?". asked Ron in slight confusion.

Hermione nodded, "He sounds serious. Have you ever seen him that serious before?". Ron blinked, "Actually, yeah. You remember that time he warned us about Umbridge?". Hermione widened her eyes, "He must have something about Harry, come on! You know Harry is Dobby's favorite human.". Ron quickly agreed with her as he realized that Hermione could be right. They sprinted up the stairs, heading to the seventh floor, to the tapestry where across the hallway is a wooden door.

The duo came in, seeing that there's a table with chairs, and no one in sight. They saw a paper on the table as Hermione and Ron sat down. "What's going on? Why is this paper here?". asked Ron confusedly.

The paper brightened up, and words began writing without a quill, yet filling up with ink. _Hermione, Ron, is that you?_ Hermione gasped, "H-Harry?".

 _Harry James Potter, writing in this communication paper. Dobby was a genius! Sorry, I couldn't be here in the flesh as the world I'm currently in, is very mundane, little yet powerful magic here._ Ron asked in a wary voice, "If you really are Harry, tell us what we only know with him.".

 _Constant Vigilance! Couldn't help it. You were allowed to live in Sirius's vacation home last year. It was the Order._ Hermione laughed, "It's really you, Harry!".

 _I wish I could hear your voice, Mione. Luckily, I am not alone. You're not gonna believe this! Sirius is alive and well. He's in this world too. It's not the afterlife, really. It's a alternate world, and the pathway was broken in by the Veil thing we saw in the Department of Mysteries, and that mixed potion days ago, remember?_ Ron gasped, "But how did you let us know if there was no way back here?".

 _Inspiration from Sirius, really. I remembered that I could call Dobby, and he came! So, it's also House Elves as well who can come over to my current home. And another thing. I am a father! I got a adoptive daughter, she's so adorable and incredible. Her name's Odette._ Hermione asked, "What happened to her parents?".

 _That's actually hard to figure out. I found the mother, thanks to Hedwig, and oh, thanks for the letter too! Anyway, the mother was dead when I found her. There was a nasty, terrible storm where I had to hide from, and the storm killed her, yet she saved her child by covering the child's egg underneath her, and Odette hatched last night. Sirius and I theorized that the father was killed during a hunting trip or something in the earlier storm, and that's why I never saw him anywhere._

Ron winced, "Oh, boy, that's bad. What do you mean, Odette hatched?". Hermione agreed, "Yes, I don't understand that comment.". _Odette is actually a ancient creature, you could say she's related to the dragons in a distant way._ Hermione gasped, "Don't tell me that she's another dragon again, remember Norberta and the others?".

 _Hermione Jane Granger, don't insult my daughter like that! She's not a dragon, she's a dinosaur!_ Ron raised a eyebrow in confusion, "Dinosaur?". Hermione licked her lips, "Dinosaurs are large, incredible creatures, they got extinct about 10 million years ago, and vanished all of a sudden, and the muggles found their bones and all, and discovered that why the dinosaurs disappeared is because of a meteor which destroyed, and in effect, changed the world for many days.".

 _IN this world, they aren't extinct at all, they are thriving and actually are evolved, which is amazing. You'd love everything, the places, it's so fresh and clear here!_ "You sound so happy, you're really stuck there, aren't you?". asked Hermione softly.

 _Mione, everyone thinks I am dead, and I want that to still be a thing, but I got a plan. You said there's a rumor that Voldemort got a army and it could be coming for Hogwarts. We can get everyone out of the castle, but you got to help me along._ Ron narrowed his eyes, "We'll help, Harry, we got your back. Right, Mione?".

Hermione exhaled, "What do you have in mind, Harry?". _Now you're talking! Okay, here's the plan.._


	9. Chapter 9

-Two days later-

Upon the Clawtooth farm, Sirius and the family is hacking off the most recent corn field, and filling up the silo, and Sirius is very excited as today is the big day where Harry and Odette is supposed to be here anytime soon.

"Easy with the cutting, Sirius, we wanted to save the best corn for the season ahead.". replied Henry softly with a chuckle. Sirius grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Henry. I just can't wait to see my godson again, it has been so long, despite using the mirror each night. It's not quite the same when I cannot hug him.".

Henry smiled in understanding, "It's okay, Sirius. You live for him, your niece, and us, like I live for my family.". Sirius gratefully nodded, and went slower and gentle on his cutting with the corn stalks.

-Meanwhile-

Odette the little Dilophosaurus panted lightly as she made it to the hilltop, and called out, "Papa, papa!". Harry heaved as he made it finally, "You are getting faster these days, Odette. Alright, baby girl. Good job. We're so close!". He saw Clawtooth Mountain literally next door, and saw the hillside changing into the forest which will lead to the farm.

Odette babbled, "Papa, akey nese?". Harry smirked, "You want to try out your roar, don't you?". The duo met a loner Spinosaurus yesterday who is quite the storyteller, and he scared off the raggedy wolves off that ravine valley nearby, who was hungry for meat, and Odette was trapped until Harry and Walsh, the Spinosaurus saved her.

Odette nodded eagerly, and Harry chuckled, "Remember what Walsh said. Deep from your belly, and back from the throat, and out you go.". Odette slammed her back claws, grabbed into the ground, as she stood tall as she could for her size and age, and moved her head forward, giving out a loud metallic roar, sorta like the roar of a racecar Harry heard on the TV of the Dursleys years ago.

Odette's successful roar reached the ears of the family, and Sirius grinned as he realized that Odette finally did it, gave out her first full roar. "They're close! They're coming!". Sirius laughed in triumph and happiness. He dropped the few stalks into the basket, and ran to the boundary fence, heaving heavily and trying to find Harry and Odette through the trees from his position.

Suddenly Sirius was boosted up high in the air, giving out a yelp of surprise as he realized that Henry was the cause, giving Sirius the ability to see over the forest and watch the hillside, with Henry asking out loud, "Have you seen them yet?".

Sirius muttered, "Not yet, wait, I see something!". He then screamed, "Harry!". Harry barely heard his godfather's voice, and looked up to see a speck upon a green neck-head, and smiled so widely from ear to ear. "Sirius! Come on, Odette!". He yelled in happiness then sprinted into a full-fledged run, with Odette chirping in curiosity, running alongside her papa.

It was only a few minutes when Harry and Odette leapt over the fence, and Henry lowered Sirius to the ground, right before Harry jumped into Sirius's body, their arms entwined around each other. Odette knew that her papa missed her uncle so much, and stood by a distance from the males, with Henry glancing at Odette softly.

"Sirius, I really missed you!". sobbed Harry as he hugged Sirius tightly, not wanting to let go of his godfather. "I know, pup. I missed you too.". Sirius whispered softly into Harry's ears, as he gently rubbed Harry's back, and then affectionately ruffled Harry's hair, not wanting to let go of his godson either. Then the boys got nudged hard by Odette's snout, as Odette gave up to wait for her papa to let go of her uncle, crooning lightly. Sirius laughed as he moved a a arm, his hand touching Odette's crest, rubbing it softly, causing her to shuffle closer and tilt her head further into Sirius's hand, liking the sensation of her uncle's rough, big hand upon her crest and snout, comparing it to her papa's soft, small hand sensation when Harry does it sometimes with her.

"So, you're my curious niece. I am so happy to meet you, Odette.". Sirius commented happily as he is now face to face with his adoptive niece, the daughter of his godson. Odette babbled in agreement, and then gave out a rumbling growl in happiness. Harry finally let go of Sirius, wiping his eyes of tears, and smiling affectionately and happily to see his daughter getting on so well already with his godfather.

"So, are you able to introduce myself and Odette to your friends?". Harry asked with a chuckle when Odette gave a rub of her snout against her papa's arm, causing him to touch Odette's crest in familiarly love. Sirius laughed, the sound of the bark-like vibration in the air as he responded, "I got to show you to Henry first, because you got to earn his friendship first before meeting his wife and kids. Protective dad, really.". He gestured to Henry, who's still standing, and looking gently curious at Sirius's godson, as this is the second time he's ever seen a human next to Sirius who's the first.

The day seems promising and well as the family got bigger with the addition of new friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my viewers! Alright, there was no storm flood at all, so Henry was safe, and Spot found friends in the Clawtooth Farm. Arlo did his journey by playing tag with Spot too far close to the river, and falling in, and so, Spot found his new family, and brought them to Clawtooth Farm with Arlo. They're learning how to speak English, thanks to Harry and Sirius's teaching.**

 **The T. Rex Family became monthly visitors. Spot's family got names. Spot's foster father is named Willy, his wife is named Heidi, and their young children respectively became Cindi, and Sammy. The Cave Family was found out to be muggleborns, barely once the adults found their wands from the abandoned jar of wands, yet the kids are too young to have a wand, yet somehow having weak accidental magic. For the rest of the wands, Harry found a book on how to transfer the magic of the wands to Gaia, the god of Magical Earth beliefs, and did it in a ritual, with Sirius watching and supervising in case if Harry fell out of exhaustion, yet Harry didn't, and the Earth somehow felt more powerful, more different.**

 **And the Room of Requirement with the help of Dobby and the Hogwarts elves got cleaned out, the useful things and the senseless junk which Harry and Sirius received to build their home nearby.** **The first Vanishing Cabinet was found by Dobby, transferring to the Second Cabinet which was found in one of the Death Eaters' houses, and stealing the second one as he wasn't owned by anyone, and putting it at Harry and Sirius's home, and keeping the first one in the Room for the plan to succeed. So, enjoy the chapter, viewers. Ta-ta! -Traveler.**

-4 months later-

It was March in the Scottish Highlands, the sun warming up the castle school, yet the morning is having a terrible outcome. A army of wizards and witches, werewolves, trolls, and vampires were approaching the nearby town, Hogsmeade, and coming out of the grasslands as well to approach Hogwarts.

Inside the castle, is two particular students running to the Great Hall, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They ran in, Hermione screaming, "Dumbledore, the army's coming! But we got a plan!".

Dumbledore had never saw Miss Granger or Mister Weasley look quite serious before, and nodded, "Do what you can. I and the professors will stay behind to fight. Fawkes, do my plan to get the Order minus the Weasley parents, and the Aurors with Madam Bones.". Fawkes the phoenix sang affirmatively, and flamed out of Hogwarts, heading to Grimmauld Place and the Ministry. Ron smiled, "House elves, get the students to the Room now!".

The hundred House Elves appeared, and respectively grabbed two kids each in hands, and the kids disappeared instantly, leaving the professors alone. Hogwarts herself got prepared, willing the knights, fueling the professors with more magic, and calling the Forbidden Forest residents to fight the Death Eaters and their allies.

Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirement, it was full of students, with Ron and Hermione at front, with the House Elves gone to fight for Hogwarts. Only two things were there, a large mirror, and a wardrobe. "Everybody, this wardrobe can transport anyone to another world where you will be safe!". called out Hermione.

"How are we supposed to know if you're telling the truth?!". yelled Dean Thomas. "Because Ron and Hermione had done it before. Yes, I am alive and breathing!". Harry's voice sounded out as he appeared in the large mirror, as this mirror is actually Harry's old communication mirror, enlarged, thanks to Hogwarts's power. Harry has Sirius's communication mirror right now.

"Harry?". asked Neville in surprise and shock. "Hey, Nev. You got to help lead the kids into the wardrobe. I am waiting for you on the other side. Please, for me?". Harry asked desperately as his famous determination showed up on his face, and Neville immediately knew that Harry is hell as serious for he had seen it back in the D.A. last year and the other D.A. members recognized it too.

"Yes, Harry, heard it. 7th and 6th years, partner up with the other years, and two by two will go through the Wardrobe. Hurry!". Neville shouted, and every kid immediately partnered up, and went through the Wardrobe every second, until Hermione and Ron are left with Luna and Ginny. "Hide the door, and come through, hurry! We don't know what's going on out there!". yelled Harry. The Room of Requirement door disappeared temporarily, and the quartet went through instantly, and the Wardrobe became invisible, and the mirror darkened out with Harry's security code.

Outside Hogwarts is a large-scale battle, unknowing that Harry had saved the kids from the horrors of Voldemort and his allies. Over in Harry's new homeworld, upon a plateau, another wardrobe was standing, the doors open, letting through the 500 students. Harry and Odette was waiting for them, and some kids screamed in fright, and one Draco Malfoy brought out his wand, and cast a spell toward Odette, but Harry cast a shield, and snarled, "Malfoy, that's my daughter!". Odette whimpered, and shivered behind Harry, her head peeking around Harry' side, "Papa, he's scary!".

Harry hugged her gently, and kissed her crest, "I know, Odette. Malfoy was just scared for he's not used to seeing a little dinosaur like you.". Odette, having been grown up to Harry's waist, nodded, "Okay, Papa. Auntie Hermione, Uncle Ron!". She suddenly sprinted to Hermione and Ron who laughed, and hugged Odette, "Hey, Odette! Did you grow another inch already?". Ron asked happily.

"Yes, yesterday!". Odette grinned in triumph. Ron laughed, and Hermione chuckled. All the students was shocked to see a talking dinosaur, especially the muggleborns who knew about dinosaurs, and finding out that Harry is the father of one somehow. Harry smiled, "Everyone, welcome to Dino Earth and our humble home, Jurassic Plateau!". He revealed several Wizarding Tents, a large building, and quite a few fields of vegetables, and a deep-dug well on the plateau. From the plateau down below is a earthy road to Clawtooth Farm.

"What about our parents, everyone back home?". asked a 4th year student. Harry grinned, "Don't worry about Voldemort, the goblins has a plan for him, and as for your folks, everyone, well, it's their choice to come over here or fix up the current world after Voldemort is done for.".

Draco Malfoy blinked, "You're freaking serious, Potter.". A laugh, "Of course, my godson has a plan for everything, and I intend to back him up for it.". Sirius appeared out of a Wizarding Tent, looking determined. "I gave the call to the goblins, and they're on the way to Hogwarts. They're going to the ritual spot.".

Harry grinned, "About time. You going to give the shock of the world's lives once you pop back home?". Sirius cackled happily, "Pup, my cousin deserves what she gets for 'killing me', if you don't mind, Draconus.". He looked over at Draco after a smile at Harry. Draco mutely shook his head, and Sirius came forward, "Excuse me, everybody. I am born ready for this!".

Odette whimpered, and sprinted over, and rubbed her snout against Sirius's arm, "Be careful, Uncle Sirius. Papa wants you back, and me too.". Sirius smiled softly, and nuzzled Odette by the cheek, "Don't worry, pretty girl. Harry knows me too well. You're my family, and family protects all.". Odette nodded, and licked Sirius lightly, and sprinted back to Harry's side who came up to Sirius.

"Kick some ass for me, Sirius.". Harry smiled softly, and hugged him softly. Sirius took in the hug warmly, and replied, "Of course, or my name isn't Padfoot!". He ruffled Harry's hair affectionately, and then ran to jump into the Cabinet, leaving Dino World, and his family, and its new residents.


	11. Chapter 11

Inside Hogwarts, coming down the stairs is Sirius Black, a determined look in his eyes as he's heck ready to give hell at those darned Death Eaters. He remembered what he had learned over the past months, thanks to Dobby's cleaning out.

 _Dobby and the other House elves piled out everything from the Room of Requirement into one of the rooms of Harry and Sirius's Wizarding Tent, having 3 bedrooms, a office, a kitchen, and a bathroom, and a living room. There were quite some unique books, and quite a lot of junk, useful things, and more. Figuring that the other Wizarding Tents can be used by Ron and Hermione, and any other future residents, they pulled out all the books from the Tents' libraries, building one sole building from stone and wood, enlarging the inside while on the outside, being like a stall in retro-respect._

 _Once, in Sirius and Harry's secret adventures in the muggle world, they saw the cartoon movie of Beauty and the Beast, and this library that the boys built is based upon that humongous library in Beast's castle. They contacted the goblins through Dobby with a new communication mirror that the boys found from the pile. With the signatures of the boys upon paper, they had Dobby and Kreacher, and several Potter Elves take all the books, compartment trunks, and wizarding portraits for Harry to know his family, through his parents didn't have one themselves unfortunately, from all the Black, Potter vaults, leaving the gold, jewelry alone, knowing how the goblins love and fight over gold._

 _Sirius learned a lot from Henry in farming, and so hence the fields they made upon the plateau. After Dobby found the Vanishing Cabinets, Ron and Hermione visited immediately, and they fell in love with everything that Harry told them about, and to their surprise, they became godparents of Odette, as Sirius is already a uncle to Odette. With Spot and his family as muggleborns, they soon came to be living in a magically made hut in the forest nearby, thanks to the others' help._

 _Hermione instantly found a solution to the water problem for both Spot's family, which is now called 'The Nomads', you know, Spot Nomad, Willy Nomad, so on, and both the Jurassic Plateau family which contists of Harry, Sirius, Hedwig, Odette. Being a studious student, and reading the books in the Jurassic Library, she found a way to pave the way for a dug well to the water and back to the surface._

 _And Ron, seeing that the rocks from the plateau to Clawtooth Farm is very irritating and annoying to his feet and everyone else's feet, which he and Hermione got to know the family at, he remembered the muggle town and how it was small, having bikes and very few cars, the town used only a wide road in and out, and Ron gave a solution for the rocky problem, shockingly reading a book for that, and with everybody's help, including the Clawtooth family as well, they paved the earthy, simple road._

 _Sirius was proud of everyone, knowing that teenagers are more resourceful than any adult could be. He also was delighted when he found a unknown Animagus book which was written by the Founders, and as Hermione's great with potions, she and Sirius made quite a few, and to everybody's shock and amusement, Harry was found to be a Dilong, a raven-feathered dinosaur with amber gold eyes at 25 pounds. Hermione discovered that she is a beautiful russet fox with chestnut brown eyes, while Ron got excited to find out that he's a golden lion with dark blue eyes, through it's of the mane-less species._

 _And with a specific potion from the Animagus book, Sirius's Grim-like dog form got much bigger, basically around the size of a large horse, so he basically hunted occasionally with Butch, and his family, and battled as well, knowing too well that he can take over a human easily now. And now he's out here in his old world._

Down on the ground floor besides the Great Hall, a Remus Lupin is fighting Death Eaters left and right, and his sensitive ears heard screams a distance away, a roar-like growl, and suddenly as he was fighting a stubborn Death Eater, a enormous black dog tore into the man, earning Remus to freeze and stare in awe and shock, and the dog, done with the man, stared at Remus, and somehow grinned widely, shifted back into a human being that Remus never thought to see again.

"P-Padfoot?". Remus asked in a whisper, and Sirius aka Padfoot smiled softly, "Hey, Moony. I really missed you, old friend. Mischief Managed, right?". Remus then exhaled, realizing that his old best friend is really alive and standing in front of him, "You better tell me the details later, Sirius, but now, we have to kick some ass.". He smirked, swearing a bit, earning Sirius to laugh and cast some spells out in a split second, causing the two Marauders to jump back in battle instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue:

"What happened with the Goblins and Voldemort, Uncle Harry?". asked a young, chipper voice as a scruffy blonde-haired boy with soft brown eyes smiled at his godfather who got older, and having no glasses either, thanks to a potion way back then. Harry James Potter chuckled, as he laid on his stomach upon the couch of the patio outside around the community campfire.

"Ah, Teddy, to explain that, I must go back to the beginning, the beginning of where Tom Marvolo Riddle became Voldemort. You see, there is a evil, dangerous ritual, and that ritual brought along many dangerous artifacts within Voldemort's power. One began in the early 1940s, and throughout the later decades, more were created, with the last one within a giant snake.",

"When we found out about those artifacts from a book, Sirius and I contacted the Goblins, figuring that they could know a way to destroy them for good, and with my help of giving out some information, and a discovered artifact from one of the vaults, the goblins found a ritual which was to combine the artifacts into one, and some bait from my dear godfather in the great battle, Voldemort became entrapped within the goblins's ritual, and returned to his normal body, which was of Tom Riddle himself, and the king of the goblins had the honor of making sure Voldemort was done for.". Harry concluded.

Teddy Remus Lupin grinned, "Cool, and it really happened?". Harry nodded, "Indeed. Sirius himself has the memory of it all.". Another voice exclaimed, "That's baloney! I mean, did a ritual destroy Voldemort for real?". The culprit is a gangly, sturdy male dinosaur with a leaf green pelt with crimson red stripes, and dark blue eyes was sitting among the small audience of kids; dinosaurs, humans, house elves, and centaurs. Harry raised a eyebrow, "Magic is real, Aaron, or am I wrong?".

Aaron, the son of Libby and Nash looked sheepish at Harry's answer, "Sorry, Uncle Harry. You're right.". Harry chuckled warmly, "No harm done, Aaron. Now I believe it's soon for dinnertime, your parents will be calling for you about right now.". Sure enough to Harry's prediction, names were called from their mothers and fathers, and the children groaned in disappointment.

"Can you tell us another story after dinnertime, Uncle Harry?". asked a shy, curious blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl by the name of Felicia Augusta Longbottom, the daughter of Neville and Luna Longbottom. Harry smiled softly, "Little one, you will be sure of that. Now, I better check upon something, and you have dinnertime to check on, children. Go on, git!". Laughter and giggling from the children as they got up from their seats, sprinting or running home to their Wizarding Tents, the Clawtooth Farm, or the Cave Hut, or the grass cottages upon the hillsides. Harry smiled softly, and sighed contently, still amazed at how he took so easily to live in Dino World, yet he never resisted the call to visit Hogwarts occasionally back in the other world.

Harry then got up, flawlessly shifting into his Dilong form which got bigger to the size of a bull, thanks to the special potion. He sprinted to the corral where the longhorns reside, counting both mentally and vocally to make sure that there was no missing longhorns at the time, and nodded to himself, as he's satisfied, and then saw his daughter sitting upon her own nest a distance away. He walked on, smiling at Odette, "Hey, baby girl, how are the kids doing?".

Odette chuckled warmly, showing her two eggs under her belly, "Hello, papa. Done telling the older kids your story again?". Odette is mated with Spot who recently took the Animagus Potion, and became a muddy brown Dilophsaurus, with a slight tan underbelly, and his familiar green-brown eyes as well. Harry chuckled, "The Conclusion of the Great Battle, yes. Little Felicia begged me to tell another one to her and the others once they finish dinnertime.".

Odette giggled as she nuzzled her eggs gently, and replied, "They love your stories, Papa. You're the best storyteller ever.". Harry purred embarrassingly at that, "Sheesh, these rascals always are suckers for a good story, and if I remember right, you asked for the story of the Marauders from Remus more than my stories.".

"Papa, Uncle Remus had the best history lessons ever! I mean, you told me about Binns, and how Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron proved that, and so hence, I liked Uncle Remus's history stories more, I admit, but no one beats you for being the best storyteller there ever is in Dino World.". smirked Odette. Harry chuckled in submission, "Fair enough, Odette. Well, where is Spot anyway?".

"Hunting fish again. I have been resting upon the nest all day, and I tell you, it's not easy!". snarled Odette softly, with a affectionate smile. Harry nodded, understanding how his daughter felt, as his own mate feels the same as well. Then a roar sounded out, making Harry freeze up, recognizing his mate's call. Odette gasped, "Mom sounds anxious, you better hurry, Papa!". Harry nodded, and rubbed Odette's snout warmly, "Call me when your kids hatch, baby girl. Ramsey is definitely wanting me to come over.".

Odette huffed softly as she watched her Papa sprint over in a rush, heading to her adoptive mother, Ramsey. No one never expected that Harry Potter could be the mate of Ramsey, the daughter of the T-Rex Family, or that Harry's Dilong form was fertile with Ramsey's body.

Harry panted slightly, as he looked up to Ramsey, "What's wrong?". Ramsey smiled, "Nothing's wrong, but the eggs are hatching! Look.". Ramsey moved herself off her own nest, revealing four eggs, standing besides Harry. Harry stared in awe, wanting to see something, anything that shows that they're hatching, then one of the eggs shook, cracks of the shell sounding out, and crashing down to reveal a raven pelted T-rex-shaped hatchling with rich brown eyes.

Harry and Ramsey cooed in awe as they looked upon their first son. The hatchling blinked as he clumsily got up, walked too fast, colliding into Ramsey's leg. Harry chuckled, and helped his son get up, and spoke, "Hello, Swift.". Swift chattered softly in nonsense talk. Then another sound of a shell cracking, and the three dinosaurs looked over to see the hatching egg pop up like the baby inside was trying to jump out of the shell, then it cracked right open, revealing the baby instantly, looking like a Dilong-shaped hatchling with a light red pelt and a black vertically stripe on her back, and having hazel eyes.

It is Harry and Ramsey's first daughter, which babbled loudly, and tried to walk properly, but put a bit much bounce in her walk, and smiling curiously upon her parents, earning Ramsey to lean forward and nuzzle the hatchling gently. She replied, "Huh, she got your father's eyes, Harry. Welcome home, Rory.".

Harry chuckled, and then heard another egg hatching, and he looked over, noting that his mate and children is looking over too. The third egg hobbled and throbbed, then rolled against Harry, cracking open at the force of the collision, and revealing a pale tan T-rex shaped hatchling with Dilong black feathers, and emerald green eyes. It's Harry and Ramsey's second son.

Harry chuckled, glancing upon his stubborn son, and commented, "You're a unique one. I believe I will name you, Jimmil or Jim for short.". Jim babbled happily, nuzzling Harry's chest. Ramsey smiled at the cute sight, and frowned slightly as she looked over to the last egg, and sniffed softly, "Hello, there. It's okay.". Ramsey nuzzled the egg softly, and her frown deepened. "Harry, something's wrong. The egg's not moving or anything.".

Harry walked forward, shifting back to human, and nodded, "I will get Madam Pomfrey, be right back.". He sprinted on to one of the Wizarding Tents, the home of Ron and Hermione Weasley, as Hermione's heavily pregnant with her second child, and Madam Pomfrey is here for safety measures. "Madam Pomfrey, I need your help. Three of the four eggs hatched, yet there's one that's troubling Ramsey.". commented a concerned Harry.

Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily, "Mr. Weasley, keep a eye on your wife, I will be back. Lead the way, Mr. Potter.". She then followed Harry to the nest, and smiling softly at the three hatchlings who curiously looked at her, and nodded to Ramsey, "I have to do a spell on the egg, if you don't mind, Miss Ramsey.". Ramsey shook her head, and Madam Pomfrey cast a spell over the egg, and a transparent line darted into her mind, causing her to gasp in horror, covering her mouth in shock.

"I-is the egg okay?". asked Ramsey worriedly. Madam Pomfrey frowned, looked up to Ramsey, then looked over to Harry. "I am dreadfully sorry, she-she didn't make it.". Ramsey's legs shook as her eyes widened, sitting backwards in shock, "No. Nooo!". She roared loudly, the grief hitting her, and Harry shifted back to his Dilong form, leaping into Ramsey's leg, and rubbing her snout sadly and softly, with the three hatchings whimpering and huddling within Ramsey's lap.

Madam Pomfrey swallowed at the sad sight, and left the grieving family, as the roar was heard by everybody in the vicinity. When Sirius Black asked her what happened, she had to tell him at once for he looked so worried and serious, no pun intended for real. The news spread, and everybody huddled around the family.

Slowly, the grieving slowed down, bringing Harry and Sirius to break out the egg, intending to bury the she-hatchling, noticing that she had the shape of a Dilong, with a brown pelt, with a soft red underbelly, and her eyes had the color of blue, yet dulled to her death. Ramsey weakly named the unhatched baby, Jenna.

Everybody imagined if Jenna had survived, she would've been a great beauty and a great sprinter like her father. And so, the night passed on, without another story as Harry was too sad and upset to tell the children anymore. The children was smart to recognize that the grown-ups is so tired, and went to sleep early, everyone did.

In the middle of the night, Harry panted heavily as he woke up from a nightmare. He saw Jenna killed by Voldemort, not Cedric. He left the nest, grateful that Ramsey isn't alone, for their other children is with her, sleeping behind her tail, protected from the air. He then walked into the Library, climbing the stairs to the open balcony on top, which was added a couple years ago when some people talked about wanting to see the stars closer.

Harry sighed heavily as he sat upon a chair, glancing up at the stars. He conjured up a blanket, as he's getting sleepy again, and hoping that the cool night air would help him dream better this time.

-Beginning of Dream-

Harry blinked in surprise as he looked around, seeing endless green earth and blue sky, almost like it is not blocked by anything. He then heard laughter, then he saw two humans being chased by a dinosaur, and not just any dinosaur, a real, breathing Jenna, and Harry instantly recognized his parents. "I gonna get you, Grampy, Grandma!". giggled Jenna. She pounced upon James, who laughed, "Aah, you got me, junior!". Lily giggled out loud, and as she felt something, she turned around, and gasped.

"Harry.". Harry exhaled, "Mum.". James heard Lily's gasp, and looked over to see his son, grinning in shock. "Harry, son!". The parents ran to Harry who in turn, ran to them, hugging and kissing. "Oh, my baby boy. My baby.". Harry choked, "Mum, not breathing, choking!".

"Oh, sorry, Harry. I missed you so much, my baby boy.". smiled Lily sheepishly. James nodded, "Yeah, I missed ya too, Bambi!". Harry blushed, "Dad, I am not a baby deer at all!". James snickered, "Oh, right. You are a baby dinosaur. I guess I should call you hatchling or something.". Lily glared at James, battered his chest firmly, "James, stop teasing our son!".

James surrendered, "Okay, Lils, alright, I give up.". Harry snickered softly, loving to see his parents banter and interact. "Papa?". asked a nervous voice. Harry looked down to see his youngest daughter, and he leaned down, looking at Jenna longingly and lovingly. "I am so sorry, I should have seen or checked something, anything.".

"Papa, it's okay. Grampy and Grandma is helping me, and they're making me happy! You help Mommy and brothers and sister be happy for me, promise, Papa?". crooned Jenna as she nuzzled Harry's chin as she huddled into Harry's chest, causing Harry to exhale, and smile softly as he hugged Jenna warmly and firmly.

"Okay, Jenna. I promise.". Harry replied, and looked up at his parents who was smiling at the sight, "You will take care of her for me, right?". James grinned," Of course! She's our granddaughter for Merlin's sake!". Lily warmly smiled, "Harry, we already are.". Harry nodded, and let go of Jenna who kissed Harry's cheek. "I love you, Papa.".

Harry smiled, "I love you too, Jenna, and you guys. I guess I'll see you much, much later, huh?". Lily huddled into James' hug, with Jenna then standing besides James, nuzzling his leg with one of her arms waving at him. Lily responded, "Don't worry, it's not forever. Harry James Potter, make your life good and well. Love you, baby.". The humans and the hatchling vanished slowly into smoke, causing Harry to wake up in slight confusion, and then remembered his dream. -End of Dream-

He sighed, and looked down over the balcony to see Ramsey still sleeping with the kids, and Harry smiled, cast a spell for him to float under him as he got off the balcony in quick time. He sprinted on to the nest, and ducked under Ramsey's snout, nuzzling into Ramsey's shoulder and tail end, and kissing Ramsey on the snout lightly, whispering, "Jenna wants us to be happy. I promised her, and I swear on it, my love. Good night, Ramsey.". He fell asleep, no dreams or nightmares to bid him trouble, yet he didn't notice Ramsey's snout curl up into a small smile, and a tear from her right eye.

There are good beginnings, good endings. Yes, there are bittersweet things in life yet joy and love prevails all.


End file.
